Many people have inflatable items, for example, air mattresses, pools, toys and other inflatable items used in pools, rafts, and athletic equipment. The inflatable or air-filled items typically have a valve that must be manually held in an open position to allow air to escape. When removal of air from an air-filled item is warranted, the process can be quite time consuming, and one must remain with the item to keep the valve open. In most cases, a small amount of air still remains in the item, which makes it difficult to fold up for storage, or, due to the air remaining in the item, more storage space is used than necessary.
Conversely, inflating an item may be equally difficult and time consuming, unless one has an air pump/compressor available. Even so, one must remain with the item as it is being inflated, by holding the valve of the inflatable item onto the valve of the motorized air pump or compressor. With the need for an air pump, which can cost between $25 to $60 US dollars, more storage space is required for the additional pump equipment.
Although several devices may be available for inflating and deflating inflatable items, it has been found that the devices are specific to the manufacturer of the vacuum device, and do not necessarily operate with a vacuum source of a different manufacturer. In addition, the hoses of various vacuum sources, such as a household vacuum cleaner, or alternatively, a shop vacuum cleaner, each have different dimensions.
There remains a need for a deflation and inflation device for inflatable items that removes substantially all of the air from an item without the need for a person to remain with the item, or alternatively, a device that quickly inflates an item, each of which operates in conjunction with any hose from numerous vacuum manufacturers regardless of the hose dimensions.